Naruto Shingetsu: Cinders In The Hearth
Screams of horror echo from a nearby forest. Every one runs to their homes for shelter. Except a few who has been deprived of their lives by a man standing over their corpses. Instead of hiding their unharmed corpses their murderer walks away. Before he could leave the forest he heard someone ask him a question. Their presence was very faint, elusive even. Would the man have noticed they had company all along, had the companion not spoken? But, that illusion was broken with a light voice speaking to him. "Why do you kill these innocent and fragile beings, Sir?" "It seems he doesn't want to fight. I might as well give him an answer." Makeo thought for a moment before replying. "They don't deserve death, I deserve worse. This is my sin and my penance" The boy pondered, unsuccessfully. "I do not comprehend . Wouldn't it be easier to simply end your own life?" "Yes it would but I will eventually meet my end whether I cause it or not. There is a thin line between humans and monsters. Those who cross it should not expect to be treated as what they once were by themselves or others." In the shadows of the crime, the young teen pensively looks at Maeko. He was processing the information about the philosophy of the man. These emotions and feelings, the sensation of being human, the teen couldn't get a grasp on it. His mentor, thankfully, taught him enough to answer with his opinion. And so, he begins to speak, with an interruptive voice crack, for his voice was still developing. “You have emotions. It is what defines you as human. And, humans make great blunders, mistakes and other irresponsible actions.“ He seems to ponder about his next words carefully, “Some repent for them, others run away from them or do not see fault in their moral values.“ A soft, quiet laugh seemed to have escaped the teen. It was a laughable matter. After all, a monster himself attempts to reassure a human. “You are no monster – you can take my word on that.” Reminiscing on the time he spent with his late friends he looked at the sky with a weak smile on his face. "The corpses beside me are no mistake." But that smile faded quickly, sounding more serious. "That aside why else are you here?" "That is a very good question." His response almost sounded mocking to the ears. Eyes taken a direction to take in the remains of the charred corpses, and easily return back to solely focus on Maeko. They had a distinct aura, authoritative, yet, concealed from the naked eye. "It is quite simple." The teen's voice had become void of emotions, not that it had suggested anything more before. "I commited a crime for the better good. And, now? I am enjoying the scenery ahead of us." He snapped his fingers. The former unseen barrier shattered in their vision, unleashing the hellfire it contained. The chaos of smouldering, burning and destroying a small town and its civilisation. "Greater good. An interesting term. Just what is that?" said Maeko as he pointed in the origin of what the boy called "scenery". "My crime." "Interesting technique." "It was a mere test-run." The boy answered with a tinge of boredom. "My mentor helped me develop these stuff, more, like, hm." He was lost at words. "It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters if it can be useful to my mentor later, someday, since her ideals about this world are the most intriguing so far. You might know her: Kochi Uzumaki." "I've heard somewhere of an Uzumaki girl who killed hundreds to say the least. She should be beyond resurrection by now." The elusive figure sighs. "She is no myth. She has returned to life, and she is real." He leans on a hand as his eyes piercefully blaze, of course, with precaution his eyes were concealed behind an illusion, at Maeko. "Tell me Sir, do you believe the world is in a proper balansive state?" "I would say it's in balance in it's own way. Our actions and motives balance each other out and most are capable of good and evil. But even then there are those who are abnormal. Like the mentor you speak of and me." The responses to him seemed to be something his mentor would approve. It wouldn't hurt. "Ah, I see, I see. Unfortunately, I prefer to remain at the sides when it comes to these affairs, but, I wish to see my mentor's dream be achieved: to bring equality to this world." "Interesting. I would like to meet your master. Assuming she's alive." "She is my teacher, not my master." He corrected, a pride that lasted within him didn't enjoy being diminished. After all, he wasn't just a follower. "Apologies for the misunderstanding. Now that I think of it we haven't been introduced. I'm Maeko Iburi and a former shinobi of Iwagakure. This balance you speak of is dynamic yet intriguing. I would like to observe you and your master achieve the balance you speak of. Again, assuming she isn't dead." "Very well, Maeko Iburi." He finally jumps down from the tree branch that he was sitting on, revealing a short stature of about 152-155 cm for a middle-teen. Maeko wouldn't be able to discover much else, for the rest was hidden by the enormous cloak around him and the hoodie from it concealing him completely. Only a short, dark blue (almost purple) ponytail grown just past his front right shoulder. “Who I am is of no importance. Perhaps after Kochi has spoken with you, you might learn my name.“ He didn't seem to be bothered to speak any longer about himself, reaching out his hand for Maeko to accept. ”If you wish to come now, then take my hand and I will bring you to her myself.” "He isn't joking about any of this," he thought as he stretched out his right hand in response. Upon taking the boy's hand, the teen began to activate his technique to warp them instantaneously away from Maeko's crime, to arrive in a complete different area. It was a dimly lit place, warmed by the burning candles, and seemingly a large gathering area. "You are free to go around, at your own safety. Though, Kochi shouldn't take too long to see you." And with those words, the elusive teen was finished with his business he had with Maeko, fainting away as he spoke and had vanished at the end of his sentence. A domain that has been hidden from the eyes of all for nearly two centuries, this room has been kept a secret for two hundred years. There are many artifacts from the past, including an ancient happuri bearing a distinctive red spiral, with a distinct cut over the right side of the plate. On a pedestal sits a golden crown, which once belonged to the of the . Against one of the walls is a large row of ancient ritual masks the Uzumaki clan once wore long ago during their sealing rituals. At the front portion of the room where the largest number of candles congregate is a massive tapestry, once belonging to the first Uzumaki patron with an incredibly complex seal engraved into it, one not even the most masterful Fūinjutsu users of the Uzumaki clan were able to open. At the base of the tapestry sits a silhouette, which slowly comes into light. A scarlet haired figure of an air of beauty and simplicity appearing from the darkness. "You stand before the last remaining artifacts of a time long ago. I collected these artifacts from the ruins of Uzushiogakure and brought them here to keep them safe. They are all that remain of my ancient legacy. You are here because you have been chosen. Maeko Iburi. Last member of the Iburi clan of Iwagakure, an individual disillusioned by the dark secrets Iwagakure kept hidden for countless generations. You have plenty of blood on your hands, but have grown disconnected from the ideas of fighting, feeling that peace would only be temporary. And you would be correct. Peace is a foolish concept, a petty illusion for people to blindly follow to make themselves feel safe. But how safe are they when that peace is beginning to crumble before them? Even now, the Great Nations have grown untrusting of one another. They have no sense of balance, believing only good can prevail in the world. But how can there be light if there is no darkness to cast its shadow upon the light?" The woman speaks up, fully revealing herself as the candles begin to burn brighter. As she steps down from the stairs leading towards the tapestry, she positions herself in front of Maeko. "You have been chosen to become part of Kumoyami, the dark clouds that will cast the shadow the light so desperately desires. You will help bring balance to the world, just as we all will." Maeko began to feel hot, dizzy and nauseous as his face turned pale. "I have no complaints with that, patron." The dark-suited man fumbled frantically around in his pockets as he surveyed her aroma and appearance for any signs of decomposition. "Her skill at gathering intel is impressive and she has a point. I hope her existence in this time has nothing to do with Gōka Kito" he thought as he continued his inspection and brought out a brown pill from his pockets which he gulped down.